free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Natsuya no Isōrō Kurashi
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Extra Short Films |previous = Hidaka Daigaku no Kaidan 燈鷹大学の怪談 |next = Haruka to Rin no Duraibu 遙と凛のドライブ |current track = 夏也の居候暮らし }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Nao Serizawa (CV. Satoshi Hino) Natsuya Kirishima (CV. Kenji Nojima) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = December 12, 2018 |album = Extra Short Films |tracks = |price = |length = 4:02 |episodes = }} (夏也の居候暮らし Natsuya's Freeloading Life) is the ninth track of the drama CD Extra Short Films. It was released on December 12, 2018. Translation Nao：I’m home. Natsuya：Hey, welcome home, Nao. Dinner will be ready soon. Nao：You made dinner, Natsuya? Natsuya：Since you’re letting me stay at your place, this is the least I can do. Nao：So you learned how to cook properly, huh. Didn’t you make this really disgusting original-recipe health drink back in middle school, and all your underclassmen hated it? Natsuya：Don’t compare me with the past. I’m pretty good at it now. Nao：You seem quite confident about it. Natsuya：When you travel around the world here and there, you start to miss Japanese food. I would use the kitchen at the dormitory and cook there. My cooking is pretty popular among the other backpackers, too. Nao：Really, I’m looking forward to it then. What’s on the menu today? Natsuya：Hamburg steak and omelette rice. Nao：That’s not Japanese food. Natsuya：Don’t sweat the small stuff. As long as there’re rice and miso soup, it’s Japanese food. (beeping) Natsuya：Oh, the rice is ready. Alright, let’s start with the omelette. Natsuya：Oops, I got some shells in the bowl…oh well, it’s just extra calcium so it’s okay. Nao：Take the shells out. You’re surprisingly good at this. Ah, if you add a little milk to it, the omelette will become fluffy. Natsuya：Seriously? Alright, milk… milk… Nao：Also, if you press down the middle of the patty slightly, it’ll cook better. Natsuya：Really…like this? Nao：That’s too much force. You just poked a hole through it and now it looks like a donut. Natsuya：Oh! The water in the pot is boiling. I have to make miso soup, too. Nao：Ah, wait. You add miso last and after the fire is off. Otherwise, the flavor will be gone. Natsuya：Really?…hey, Nao, you sure know lots. Nao：Well, I am studying nutritional science at university, after all. Natsuya：Alright, dinner’s ready! Nao：Hmm… smells nice. Natsuya：Well then, Natsuya & Nao：Let’s dig in! Nao：Hmm! It’s delicious! Natsuya：Told ya! It’s my speciality! Nao：As I’d expect from you, Natsuya. Hmm! This Hamburg steak sauce… the mustard is strong. Natsuya：It’s my special mustard sauce! You like spicy food, right, Nao? Nao：You made it yourself? Natsuya：Yeah! I bought mustard and soy sauce from the convenient store around the corner, and just mixed the two up. Nao：For something that you can easily whip up, it’s pretty good. Natsuya：Damn straight. Nao：Natsuya, aren’t you going to eat that pineapple slice on your steak? Natsuya：Hehe, I’m keeping it. I like to save the best for last. Nao：Haha, that side of you haven’t changed at all. Natsuya：Don’t treat me like a kid! I’ve actually become less picky about food. Nao：Really, nice. More importantly, Natsuya. Natsuya：Hmm? Nao：If you’re planning to stay in Japan for good, shouldn’t you start looking for an apartment? Natsuya：Hmm, well, maybe later. It’s better for you too if I stay here, right, Nao? Nao：Yeah, well, that’s true. Natsuya：That’s right, I also cleaned the house and did the laundry all by myself! Nao：Did I have dirty laundry to wash? Natsuya：No, it’s mostly mine. Nao：Hehe. I also vacuumed yesterday already, y'know. Natsuya：Really? No wonder it’s so tidy to begin with. Nao：Oh, but the floor is really clean. Natsuya：Yes, that’s because I mopped it properly. Nao：Haha, that’s a surprise. Natsuya：And that’s because I accidentally spilled beer on the floor, so I decided to mop the whole place. Nao：Ooooh, so you’ve been drinking beer since daytime. Natsuya：Don’t worry, it’s just one can. Nao：Hey, Natsuya. Natsuya：Yup. Nao：You should really find yourself a place after all, don’t you think? (both chuckle) Natsuya：…I guess I should. Translated by donamoeba References Navigation Category:CD Category:Drama CD Category:Product Category:Free!-Dive to the Future- Category:Extra Short Films